This study is intended to develop a method for new drug evaluation for the treatment of tuberculosis that will bridge the gap from preclinical to clinical Phase II/III studies. The intention is to efficiently gather data necessary to establish antituberculous activity and optimal dosing regimens of new agents for the treatment of tuberculosis, and select best candidate regimens for Phase II/III study.